


Astraphobia

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray is scared of storms. Michael knows how to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Astraphobia

One of the best parts of living in Texas was the weather. Sure, it was often sunny and warm out, but that's not what Ray meant. He liked it because it rarely rained, and even rarer did it storm. Having grown up in New York, where it rained fairly often and there was a storm at least once a month, you'd think he would have gotten used to the booming sounds and sparks of light that littered the sky during heavy rainfalls. He hadn't. 

It wasn't hard to hide it though, once he moved out of his parents' he lived alone, so he could cower in his bed until the storms passed without worry. For years no one even knew about his phobia, hiding it from everyone until one night Michael found out during a freak thunderstorm, the other man had come over for one of their bro dates. They spent the night indoors, Michael gently rubbing his back as Ray quietly apologized again and again for ruining their bro date, curled up in a ball on the couch. Michael knew better than to tease him for it after seeing him during the storm, knowing it was a serious enough of a worry that he'd leave it alone.

They never brought it up again, but when they both moved to Texas and started working for Roosterteeth, Ray started to notice Michael often visited unexpectedly on days when it rained. He'd just pop up with an action movie or two and a pizza or take out, and the two would spend the night together, any booming sounds drowned out by explosions and gunfire. 

Whenever Ray questioned Michael about the visits he played innocent, saying he just wanted to hang and that it wasn't planned. Ray didn't care enough to question him any further, far more grateful for the company than he'd admit. But Michael hadn't planned for any sudden storms, and he wasn't able to play it off when he knocked on Ray's door during a particularly brutal downpour, totally soaked. He had no food or movies, had no time to get either, not wanting to leave Ray alone any longer than needed.

As he expected, the man didn't answer the door. He tried the knob, but it was locked. Of course, he had a spare key for emergencies, pulling out his keychain and unlocking the door before walking in, closing it behind him. "Ray?" he called out quietly, voice mostly muffled by the sound of rain pounding onto the earth outside. 

There was no answer. Michael kicked off his shoes and pulled off his shirt, walking into the bathroom and dropping the sopping wet clothes into the hamper. He pulled off his pants next, tossing them in the hamper too before wandering into Ray's bedroom, sighing quietly as he saw the lump of blankets on the bed, Ray supposedly in the middle. 

"I'm borrowing some pants." he mumbled, still recieving no response. He pulled on a pair of pajama pants, staying shirtless as he already knew Ray's shirts were too small for him. He went over to the bed and peeked into the mass of blankets, sighing in relief when he saw that the man inside was asleep, and not freaking out over the rain like Michael had thought he'd be.

He walked into the bathroom and grabbed a towel, drying off his hair before heading back into the bedroom, carefully slipping in next to Ray and pulling him out of his nest, resting his head on his bare chest and gently rubbing his back to keep him asleep. He continued until he couldn't stay awake any longer, falling asleep holding the younger man comfortingly.

Ray woke up hours later, blinking his eyes open slowly as he returned to the world of the awake, sighing and squirming a little. He was warm, very warm, and surprisingly comfortable. As he pulled away from the comfort he realized just what he was sleeping on. A snoozing Michael was in bed beside him, glasses on the nightstand and a serene look on his face. Ray put his glasses on, to make sure he wasn't seeing things, and confirmed that he'd been snuggling with his best friend for who knows how long.

He flushed, sitting up fully and pulling away, sitting there in silence. He noted the quiet outside, meaning the storm must have finished while they slept. Michael woke up a few minutes later, from Ray's constant fidgeting and slight nudges. He breathed in deeply, grabbing his glasses and rubbing at his eyes before putting them on, nodding at Ray.

"Hey."

 

"Why?"

 

Michael looked confused at the reply, and Ray flushed a little. "Why do you do this? Why do you come over here every single time it storms and just try to console me and distract me? If it was Gavin you'd probably tease him while you did it at least, but you don't say shit to me. So why?"

He shrugged, sitting up properly and stretching a little. "I dunno. I just remember how you were that time in New York, and ever since whenever it rained I just felt like I should take care of you. It's like I get this urge to keep you safe and happy. I know, that sounds really gay but that's just how I feel... is it bothering you?"

There was silence for a moment, before Ray mumbled a no. Michael looked at him, surprised to see him blushing. "This is gonna sound really gay too but.. I actually really like it. You've made me almost look forward to storms, because I know it means you'll come over and we'll have fun and we usually fall asleep all close and stuff. And it just feels really warm and safe and... I dunno. I like it."

Michael was quiet, his cheeks growing red along with Ray's now, as they looked at each other. Both of them were obviously deep in thought about what they were doing, unsure of whether they really planned to go any further. "Do you like me?" they both spat out almost simultaneously, clamming up after hearing the other ask the same thing.

"Do you?" Ray ended up asking first, and Michael shrugged. "I guess? I mean I've always liked you to some extent, I think maybe now it's more than it usually was. Do you?" 

 

"I feel the same way."

 

"Should we... iunno, kiss or something?" Michael asked, a bit confused as to just what they were trying to get at. Ray laughed at the bluntness, shrugging before laying back down. "We can figure out to what extent we want our torrid gay love affair to go later. I think I wanna sleep a little more."

Michael chuckled and laid back down too, pulling Ray close and the two cuddling under the covers. "Sounds fine to me. But if we decide to have gay babies together, I call dibs on naming them." Ray whined in response. "Only if we can have one named Ray, then I'll get to be the senior."

"Wouldn't it make you the second?"

 

"...Shut up. Go to bed."

 

"M'kay."


End file.
